


复苏

by Olamicabron



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, bottom!Clark, slut!superman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron





	复苏

碎裂的巨石雕像在他脚边滚动。

重生的神子赤裸上身，从不甚晴朗的天空下吸收光热，能量因子渗进了毛孔、钻入血管，从里到外将他撑得满满当当。

痒，从指尖蔓延而起，细腻的羽毛骚动般，又像谁的舌尖轻轻地、不怀好意地滑过皮肤。

卡尔呻吟出声，殷红的舌尖稍稍探出，润湿自己的唇瓣，丝毫不在乎面前的人们用惊诧的眼神望向自己。

噢他什么都不想管了。

那一瞬间他觉得自己从来没有那么轻松过。想笑就笑，想破坏就破坏，想发情就发情，再也无所顾忌——不过是一两声呻吟罢了，垂睫娇喘，再抬眸绽放睥睨众生似的邪笑。

是的，都冲他来吧，卡尔满足地眯起双眼。他瞥见了那个带着大海腥咸味道的男人，战甲下勃起的大屌硬挺如婴儿小臂，卡尔感到了一阵电流悸颤，眼眶发热——那可真是个好男人，各种意义上的。

卡尔飘到海王的面前，缓缓落下。留着金棕长发的七海之王负伤倒地，直视他的双眼中却毫无惧色，倒是更多浑浊不堪光怪陆离的色彩——他就知道。

卡尔微笑着舔了舔食指，心中的雀跃甚至让他踮着脚走路，如同高傲的猫咪般伏在亚瑟强壮的身上，润湿的手指摩挲男子粗糙的胡茬，轻点上唇，就被探出来的饥渴舌头卷进口里吮吸。

他咯咯笑了起来，看着男人将他小巧可爱的手指舔得啧啧作响，连通脊背的神经都快被电流烧透，卡尔难耐地用两瓣丰满的臀肉蹭着亚瑟巨大的男根，没一会儿就痴态尽显，慵懒地撑着海王的身子坐起来，扭着屁股蹭下了自己的裤子，然后手指轻轻一扯，就将内裤撕了下来，丢到一边。

他骑到了海王脸上，散发甜香的肉臀中翕张的两瓣粉蕊滴着淫水，勾人似的轻触男人的嘴唇。

没等他反应过来，海王的大手就分开了两边滑腻的臀肉，含住小巧阴唇疯狂噬咬。卡尔发出一声绵长的浪叫，既尖且颤，如同刚被破了处的女孩儿，可他的脾气却比女王还盛。他不满地扭动腰胯，用大敞湿透的阴户来回蹭着男人的脸，粗硬的胡茬刺着他娇嫩的小阴唇，狡猾的舌头一下下钻进氪星人神圣的阴道口，在那极度湿滑的母性通道中旋磨抽出，再狠狠舔过前端娇弱的花珠。

“不要……！”卡尔突然媚叫一声，肥美的大屁股一阵激颤，阴道口噗嗤喷出大量透明甘美的浪汁，失禁般淅淅沥沥浇在身下男人脸上和嘴里。

余韵过后，卡尔的神情渐渐冷了下来。

他的手掌放在海王胸口，仿佛下一秒就要给不守规矩的仆吏降罪。只要他想，他随时能震碎身下之人的胸膛。

但海王挑起了眉，盯着卡尔的褐瞳里是无所畏惧的豁达。

“我的家乡或许会因为我的死而枯竭，但你呢？”

他发出低沉的笑声。

“你那氪星小骚穴里的蜜汁，跟潮涌似的，丰沛得可以淹没这个蓝色星球。让我猜猜，氪星就是这样灭亡的吧。”

卡尔的心脏砰砰作响，脸上看不出表情，但睁大的蓝眸里闪现一丝红色的光，无庸置疑，海王激怒了他。即便已经骚浪无耻，氪星遗孤依旧是当初那朵高岭之花，会因为男人们的荤话而恼羞成怒。

海王等待着神子的震怒，然而预想中的灼烧感没有到来，反倒是下一秒扇在他脸上的巴掌几乎打碎了他的下颌骨。但他没死，或许是卡尔发了慈悲，打算留他一命。

“呵。”超人冷哼了一声，又恢复到之前那副胜券在握的高傲姿态，他小而软的肉手往后一探，便掏出了海王勃起的紫黑色大屌。

“你真好色。也许能好好满足我。”

软糯的声音如同撒娇一般，卡尔的脸上又泛起了笑容，阴晴不定就像个被妓女附身的暴君。

柔软的手心搓着涨得可怖的肉棒，一副懒洋洋而魅惑的模样，但只有他自己才知道，他的孕腔早已酸胀不堪，亟欲受精。被封闭的日子里他被暗无天日的混沌缠得死紧，滋生的卑鄙欲望与不可得的愤怒让他的精神始终崩于一线，可现在，一切都可以彻底释放。

氪星母体内的中枢宝典，也在经历重创后嚣张地运作起来。

 

他感觉自己要疯了。

他还记得海王是怎样把他压在身下，用粗大骨骼隆起的拳头塞进阴道剧烈抽插，喷涌的骚水从撑开的粉穴口飞溅而出，在野蛮的动作下绽开了夸张的小水花。

他可能被海王肏进了子宫，即便脑海中留存着和某个黑色身影浪荡交媾的场面，他也丝毫回忆不起那人的面孔。

——我做过这种事吗？

卡尔的蓝眼睛里溢出了越来越多的泪水，阴道绵软湿润，绞住亚瑟的巨物往里吞吃，他听见了身上男人的嘶吼和咒骂，浑浊的精液射翻了氪星人软嫩异常的两片宫颈软肉，大掌用力往下按压卡尔隆起的小腹，在神子尖锐的哭叫中榨出了成滩的潮吹液，疯狂地从红肿的小阴穴里喷射而出，浇湿了身下整片地板。

卡尔无力地呻吟着，原本轻易夺人性命的结实柔韧的双腿，如今正光裸地挂在海王的肩上，晃晃荡荡，柔弱不堪。

但海王凑上来的时候，卡尔仍然饥渴地与他舌吻，浓郁的雄性气息充斥鼻腔，丰满的胸部被男人大力揉捏变形，白花花的乳肉里奶水激荡，涨得生疼，就快破孔而出。

卡尔想，他或许会愿意生下带有海王基因的孩子——他们会像父亲一般粗野彪悍吗，如果是，卡尔愿意无数次向自己的丈夫和孩子们张开大腿。

卡尔半睁着双眼，不住地低吟轻喘，直到他看到灰蓝的天空被乌云笼罩，一架金属色的巨大战机漂浮在他们上空，随后跳下来了一个漆黑的身影。

“克拉克。”

经过变音器处理的沙哑声音从后方传来，卡尔骤然睁大双眼，如同被钻到最私密的内腔般哭叫出来，没有刺激就喷射而出的潮吹液淋在海王和他自己身上，湿透的卡尔不停痉挛，感到有谁厚实又温暖的手捧住了他的脸颊。

“克拉克……你在想什么。”

男人的声音异常熟悉，可多次高潮后的疲惫眼皮难以睁开，理智与记忆离他越来越远。卡尔呜咽了几声，偏过头蹭进了男人的手掌，像之前发生过千百次那样。

他能感到手掌主人的犹豫，随后指尖迷恋地抚摸他依旧年轻美丽的脸颊，像在对待什么失而复得的珍宝。

卡尔听见了男人的低语：“克拉克，我对不起你——”

“而你也对不起我。”

再之后，一阵绿光闪过。

end


End file.
